Oshawott's Love Interest
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Oshawott loves Eevee, but does she love him? Will she see his love for her when she gets kidnapped? How far will he go to save her? Find out! How involved is Darkrai with Eevee's kidnapping? Very. Team Pokepals finally open their own Guild. Read about Eevee and Oshawott's romantic Guild adventures.
1. Talking on the Beach

**I do not own Pokémon, but I can legally claim Mountain Pass Town and Thomas & Hannah, my OC's. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Talking on the Beach**

Thomas and Hannah were from the human world, but they used their powers to cross dimensions for a very special occasion. They were part of Team Poké Pals. Thomas was a Turtwig, still wearing his glasses, and Hannah was a Starly, with her six-pointed star necklace still on. Team Poké Pals was about to leave Treasure Town for a town off in the mountains to start a Guild. Piplup greeted them, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"The sky!" Thomas replied.

"Our careers as explorers!" Hannah answered with great enthusiasm.

"Speaking of our careers as explorers, Team Poké Friends want to switch over to our Guild, so they're going to come with us!" Chimchar said and smiled. Team Poké Friends consisted of Oshawott, the leader, as well as Tepig, Snivy, and Pidove. They idolized Team Poké Pals. "We're meeting in front of Wigglytuff's Guild. Also, Marill, Azurill, and Spoink also want to join."

"We haven't officially started the Poké Pals' Guild and we already have apprentices!" Piplup laughed.

"I guess that's a good sign!" Thomas joined in on the laughter. All four teammates were soon laughing together, which they did until they were greeted by a large crowd in Treasure Town.

"Did you HEAR the BAD NEWS?" Loudred asked them rather than greeted them.

"What bad news?" Hannah asked Piplup and Chimchar.

"A few days ago, the bounty hunters, Team Poochy, disappeared. No one's been able to find them or has heard word from them," Piplup explained glumly.

"Eevee is taking it harder than anyone," Sunflora told them. Eevee was one of the apprentices who joined Wigglytuff's Guild shortly after Team Poké Pals graduated. She was a sweet little Pokémon. Apparently, her parents were killed when she was very young. Her older siblings either argued a lot or were out traveling.

"Well, she DID really LIKE the youngest of the Poochyena brothers," Loudred bellowed. Sunflora swatted him.

"Hey, hey! I think she's at the beach again," Corphish claimed. Oshawott of Team Poké Friends suddenly slipped away from the crowd, completely undetected.

"Everyone is devastated," Azumarill, Marill and Azurill's mother, stated. She turned to her sons. "Are you sure you want to do this, boys?"

"Don't worry, Mom!" Azurill insisted.

"We want to become great explorers! We want to be stronger! Who better to turn to than the kind Exploration Team that saved Azurill on multiple occasions?" Marill asked rhetorically.

"I guess you're right," Azumarill sighed. "I'll write to you boys, okay?"

"Yep," Azurill nodded.

"We'll write to you, too," Marill promised.

"Joining your Guild is like a dream come true!" Snivy exclaimed. She smiled at Thomas. She looked up to him as a navigator.

"Hannah, teach me your ways, wise one," Pidove bowed. He was a little off. (Then again, everyone is in their own way. Ha-ha-ha!)

"Uh, sure?" Hannah tried. Pidove was sometimes hard to interpret.

"Where's Oshawott?" Tepig asked openly. Everyone suddenly noticed Oshawott had disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Oshawott found Eevee crying in the sand. He thought she was so cute, and was heartbroken to see her this way. He summoned his courage and went over to her. Eevee sniffled, "Oh, hi, Oshawott."

"H-hi, Eevee," he stammered. "What's up?"

"I just feel down…lost. It's like—it feels like I'm destined to lose everything I love. My parents died when I was really young. I don't remember much of that day, but I remember everyone was really sad. My father went out to run some errands. He never came back. My mother got worried and went out to find him. She never came back. My older brother, Jolteon, went out, but he came back in tears. I had never seen Jolteon cry before or since, and the rest of my older siblings said the same thing."

"I'm so sorry," he let his condolences be known and absentmindedly placed his paw on hers. When he finally noticed, he blushed and removed it.

"Thanks, Oshawott," Eevee smiled sadly. "Now, my brothers and sisters are off traveling, and bicker on eye contact. Poochyena is gone…"

"E-Eevee, if you ever need a friend, I'll be there for you," Oshawott assured.

"But aren't you leaving with your team and the Poké Pals?"

_Oh, no! I completely forgot! _Oshawott thought to himself. He suddenly had an idea. "Not to worry! You can come along if you want!"

"Well…there's nothing keeping me here," Eevee sighed. Her smile grew brighter. "Thanks, Oshawott. I'm going to go tell Chatot I'm switching Guilds. You're the best!"

She ran to Treasure Town, not noticing that he blushed again, this time an even deeper shade of red. He stammered to himself, "She—she called me 'the best'!"

After Eevee told Chatot what she planned, he squawked, "No! Unacceptable! You're obviously not thinking straight out of depression!"

"You know, Chatot, I think she could use a change of scenery," Wigglytuff spoke up.

"Guild Master?" Chatot squawked in disbelief.

"So I can go with the Poké Pals?" Eevee asked, wagging her bushy tail excitedly.

"…Yes."

"Yay! Thank you, Chatot!"

"If they choose to accept you…"

"We don't mind," Piplup guaranteed.

Oshawott came running back. Pidove asked, "Where were you? And why is your face all red?"

"Isn't it obvious? He got sunburned!" Tepig proudly hypothesized. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Oshawott didn't answer as he looked on at Eevee. Her fluffy brown and cream fur, her glittery chocolate eyes, her cute smile, the way she wagged her tail, all triggers to have his heart race faster than a Ponyta could ever dream of running. Faster than Latios could ever dream of flying. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart and soul, mind and body. He hoped she could learn to love him and he wanted to make her happy once again.


	2. Off to Mountain Pass Town

**Chapter 2: Off to Mountain Pass Town**

The crew was just about ready to go, so goodbyes were exchanged. Wigglytuff would be accompanying them to Mountain Pass Town to help them start up the Guild. Thomas opened the Wonder Map. "Okay, now Craggy Coast is about the halfway point. The way I see it, it's in our best interest to make it past Craggy Coast before nightfall."

"Agreed," Chimchar nodded.

"Okay, Poké Pals, let's go start a Guild!" Piplup lead a cheer.

"HOORAY!" the departing Pokémon followed in the cheer.

"Ooh! This is _so _exciting!" Spoink shuddered with unbridled enthusiasm. "Let's go, go, and go!" And he bounced off.

"He's a cute Pokémon!" Hannah commented with a smile on her beak.

"Don't drop your pearl, Spoink!" Thomas called to him.

"I won't!" Spoink called.

"100 Poké says he's going to fall," Piplup muttered to Hannah.

"You're on!" Hannah said.

"Wait, we all have the same bank account!" Thomas made them realize.

"Well, I feel pretty stupid," Piplup kept a straight face and said.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Chimchar began laughing.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Stupidity makes him smile," Thomas snickered.

"Pardon?" Hannah interrogated.

"Well, now that I think about it, it was a lousy bet," Piplup recalled. "Too bad I made it."

Oshawott tried talking to Eevee again. "H-hi, Eevee."

Eevee smiled at him. "Hi, Oshawott! Look, thanks for earlier. It's not easy talking about my parents like that."

"No problem," Oshawott chuckled nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous," Eevee tilted her head, her long ears flopping to one side. Oshawott wanted to stroke those elegant ears.

He blushed and said, "I'm fine. Really! I am one hundred percent good to go!"

"Okay. It's just…you seem tense," she said thoughtfully. Her glittery chocolate brown eyes beamed at him. "Well, if you say you're okay, then you're okay!" She smiled, and Oshawott's face was suddenly a deep crimson. He had to look away from her, and he regretted it.

And so, the rest of the crew chased after Spoink. By nightfall, they had entered the mountain range that Mountain Pass Town was in. There was chatter, laughing, and eating going on at the campfire. Everyone was having fun, but Oshawott was staring at the fire, contemplating. If he could stop himself from blushing every time he looked at Eevee, maybe he'd have an easier time talking to her. Suddenly, a stiff wind blew through and extinguished the flames of the campfire.

"Oh, man! And I was hoping to burn things in that!" Thomas groaned.

"You're a Grass-type. Why do you like burning things?" Piplup asked.

"Because he's Thomas," Hannah replied for her friend.

"Thank you, Hannah," Thomas thanked.

"I'll relight it," Chimchar volunteered. Just then, Wigglytuff dropped his Perfect Apple. It rolled over the singed wood, and he ran after it, scattering the sticks and twigs.

"We don't need a fire. We're one of the best Exploration Teams around. We've fought Darkrai before!" Piplup decided.

"Yeah—in a place that was hot as heck," Thomas remembered.

Several hours later, Oshawott started shivering. Everyone else was sound asleep. He looked over at Eevee's beautifully warm fur, and wanted to snuggle with her, but decided against it because if he did that, there was a high risk that she'd be so offended and annoyed, she'd never learn to love him the way he loved her. He decided to suffer in order for his love to have hope. It was a small price to pay. To Oshawott, it was worth it. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept shivering. Eevee's ears twitched, not that Oshawott noticed. She saw the shivering Water-type, and trotted over to him. She sat down and wrapped her tail around him. His eyes were closed, so he didn't know it was her tail, but he grasped it anyway.

When morning came around, Thomas and Hannah were the first ones up. They were usually early risers. They looked at Oshawott and Eevee and smiled. Oshawott stirred in his sleep, woke up, and smoothed out Eevee's fur. Then he whispered, "I'm ready. Can we just let Eevee sleep a little longer? She looks so peaceful."

"That's so cute, Oshawott," Hannah complimented.

"She'll like you the way you like her someday," Thomas assured.

"Yeah…I think she only kept me warm to be nice. I don't think she loves me yet," Oshawott claimed.

"She's a sweet Pokémon. She's gone through a rough time. You, Oshawott, are going to be her light at the end of the tunnel."

"You think so?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks, guys! That really does mean a lot!"

"No problem, dude," Hannah shrugged. "Go get her, Oshawott!"

Eevee's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, and Thomas and Hannah ran towards they're teammates, hoping she didn't see them. She gave Oshawott a bewildered look. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. Once everyone woke up, they were on the move again. Within two hours, they reached their destination, Mountain Pass Town. It included a Kangaskhan Storage, Kecleon Market, Yamask Bank, Sawk & Throh Dojo, Audino's Hospital/Daycare, and soon enough, the Poké Pals Guild.

They met up with an Excadrill and a Minccino. They would help with the build. With a bit of teamwork and w hole lot of elbow grease, a massive tent with a grate and a mailbox in front of it was up and running by the end of the day. All of the Pokémon were exhausted. Piplup managed to stand and said, "I proudly present to you…the Poké Pals Guild! We are now open for business!"

The Poké Pals Guild was set up similarly to Wigglytuff's Guild, with revolving panels for the Job Bulletin and Outlaw Notice Boards, as well as the sentry grate, but it went up rather than down. The apprentices slept upstairs.

"Um, can Excadrill and I join, too?" Minccino asked.

"Sure!" Piplup nodded.

"So our apprentices are Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Pidove, Azurill, Marill, Spoink, Eevee, Excadrill, and Minccino. This'll be interesting," Thomas went over their apprentices.

"Of course, Piplup is the Guild Master, and we're his right-hand men, or in Hannah's case, woman," Chimchar chuckled.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

"Yay! The more friends, the merrier!" Wigglytuff cheered.

"Thanks for all your help, Wigglytuff," Piplup thanked him.

"My pleasure, Piplup! The student has become the master, and I couldn't be anymore proud of a former apprentice!"


	3. Dinnertime

**This is a kind of short chapter, but it is nonetheless important. Please enjoy this short installment.**

**Chapter 3: Dinnertime**

With the leftover food from the group's journey, not to mention some of the food in Team Poké Pals storage (which was switched to Mountain Pass Town), they all had quite a banquet. Oshawott decided to muster up his courage and ask Eevee to sit next to him. He walked over to her, but only to find that little Azurill had asked first. Eevee said, "You could sit on the other side of me if you want."

"Thanks. That'd b-be g-g-great," Oshawott stuttered. He blushed and stood shyly in front of her. He tried controlling himself whenever he met her beautiful gaze. It was hard for him not to fall apart.

When everyone was gathered at the table, Thomas wanted to make this first toast. Hannah warned him, "If this is about conspiracies, eat your apple."

"Relax. Ahem," he said and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to thank everyone for joining us, both old friends and new." There was some applause, and then he continued, "I, on behalf of all four of us Poké Pals, wanted to thank Guild Master Wigglytuff for taking the time off his own busy schedule to help us start our new Guild. It's because of everyone's support we made it this far!" There was more applause. Thomas muttered to Piplup, "Anything to add?"

"Nope. You've pretty much said it all. I thought it was my job to make the first toast. I'm the leader," Piplup replied.

"Than you should've jumped right on it," Chimchar chuckled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make a toast," Wigglytuff offered a request.

"Sure, go ahead," Piplup approved.

"To Perfect Apples!"

"UM…HERE, HERE!" the new Guild apprentices hesitated.

"Okay, everyone. One your marks, get set…" Piplup started.

"CHOW TIME!" the other Pokémon exclaimed and cheerily ate.

Later that night, Team Poké Friends were talking about how excited they were about the Guild. Snivy claimed, "This is like a dream come true!"

"I know. We're now the Guild apprentices of the Exploration Team we idolize more than any other!" Tepig agreed.

"I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!" Pidove cooed. The three of them laughed, but their leader was lost in thought. Pidove tilted his head. "Oshawott, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Oshawott chuckled nervously. He wished he had talked to Eevee more. He thought that since they are in a new town, he could have a new start, win her heart, and with luck, they can live happily ever after.

"Dinner was so good," Snivy continued.

"I'm stuffed!" Tepig claimed.

"That's rare of you," Pidove laughed. "Tepig? Stuffed? I have officially heard it all!"

"Hey!" Tepig said, but he, too, was laughing.

Minccino and Eevee were roommates and were getting to know each other. Minccino offered her condolences. "Sounds like you have had a rough childhood, Eevee. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Minccino. It's okay. What did you do before joining this Guild?" Eevee asked.

"Well," she started, "Sometimes I went around advertising the shops in town. When I heard Team Poké Pals were opening a Guild, I thought that it would be a good opportunity to do something with myself."

"That's cool!" Eevee smiled.

"Not really," Minccino said modestly.


	4. Taken Away

**Chapter 4: Taken Away**

Eevee was given the task of running errands, like most of the Guild apprentices. Oshawott was coming up from behind, and he was being followed by the rest of his team. Oshawott called out to Eevee, "Eevee, please wait up!"

Eevee stopped and turned around. "Oh, hey, Oshawott. What's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to talk," Oshawott panted.

"We should be talking…to Yamask about our Guild's finances," Snivy snapped at him when she finally caught up.

"Snivy, the Poké Pals saved over 127,000 Poké before changing banks. Relax," Pidove reassured.

"How much do you think it costs to run a Guild?!" Snivy snapped at Pidove.

"A lot?" Tepig guessed.

"Probably!" Snivy agreed. "Plus, we have some of our own money to deposit!"

"Oh, yeah!" Pidove remembered.

"It looks like you're busy, Oshawott. Let's talk later," Eevee suggested. She started to walk away when something sticky hit her tail, gluing it to the ground. Eevee struggled, but her tail remained stuck to the ground.

"That was Sludge!" Snivy recognized the move.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Looks like someone knows her moves," a voice chuckled. A floating purple Pokémon descended and hovered over struggling little Eevee.

"It's Koffing!" Tepig gasped.

"Of Team Skull!" Pidove added.

"It's four-on-one! We can take him!" Snivy said confidently.

"You really didn't think I'd come here without the Chief, did you?" Koffing asked.

"Huh?!" the young Guild apprentices gasped. "Ew!" They recoiled when they smelled the foulest stench ever to reach their nostrils.

"Chaw-haw-haw! The little wimps were so unassuming it was boring to set the trap," a heinous voice commented. Skuntank and Zubat of Team Skull appeared. "Zubat?"

"Heh-heh-heh! With pleasure, Chief!" Zubat nodded. "Poison Fang!" Zubat flew at Eevee with poisonous venom stored in his fangs, but Oshawott was the first to react. Instead of hitting Eevee, Zubat's Poison Fang hit Oshawott right on his back. Zubat griped about Oshawott getting in the way. "Stupid runt!"

"Forget him. Master Darkrai said we only needed one of these wimps," Skuntank ordered. He and Koffing stood side-by-side, and before Eevee and the Poké Friends knew what hit them, they got a massive does of Skuntank and Koffing's nauseous gas combo. The stench didn't clear until ten minutes later. Tepig was the first to awaken.

"Oshawott!" Tepig gasped and ran over to his partner. He then noticed that Eevee was gone. "Oshawott, wake up! Eevee, she's missing! Oshawott!"

"Oshawott!" Snivy gasped when she woke up. "Are you okay, Oshawott?! Please say something! Anything!"

"Eevee…she's gone?" Oshawott asked weakly.

"Team Skull must've taken her, because her tail was plastered to the ground, which meant she was stuck, and now she's gone!" Tepig informed him.

"N-no. Not…Eevee," Oshawott groaned. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"We need to get him to Audino!" Pidove said when he woke up. Snivy and Tepig nodded. "I'll go tell Guild Master Piplup what happened. We'll meet you there!"

Later, at Audino's Hospital, Oshawott felt better after eating two Pecha Berries, but their sweetness made him feel sad for two reasons, Eevee was a sweet Pokémon, and Pecha Berries were her favorite. Oshawott used all his willpower to keep himself from crying. "It-it's my fault!"

"No, Oshawott, you did everything you could," Piplup informed him. "You did everything you could to protect her."

"Team Skull is really getting on my nerves!" Chimchar seethed.

"How about, when we beat their sorry hides, we burn those hides," Thomas suggested.

"That's violent," Hannah sighed.

Meanwhile, on Blizzard Island, Eevee was struggling, but she was trapped in the clutches of Drapion of Team AWD. He suddenly held her six inches above the ground. She thought she was going to be released, but instead, Skuntank, who was trekking through the snow behind Drapion, used Flamethrower and burned one of her forepaws. "OOOOOW!" Eevee cried. The burn stung her paw and tears stung her eyes. She had never been in so much physical pain. It was freezing. Drapion's claws were tight around her waist, and she wondered if Oshawott was okay after taking that Poison Fang.

"That's why you should stop struggling, Princess," a sinister feminine voice warned. Weavile, leader of Team AWD, stood at the entrance of Crevice Cave. "After all, your parents died struggling. Now, we wouldn't want to do to you what we did to them, now would we?" She stroked Eevee's chin with her claw.

"Y-y-y-you're the ones who killed my parents?!" Eevee asked in pure shock. She began to cry even harder. She was face-to-face with those who were responsible with her becoming an orphan.


	5. Eevee Sees Her Parents

**Chapter 5: Eevee Sees Her Parents**

Eevee was left alone in the pit of Crevice Cave. Her burned paw hurt too much to walk on. She was battered from the freezing cold that frosted her fur and the roughhousing she received by Teams Skull and AWD. The poor little thing cried and sobbed and screamed as she was trapped all alone in the frozen cave. She always wore a family heirloom, a necklace with a pendant shaped like an Eevee tail. The fur around her neck usually hid it. But she hadn't felt the necklace since she was taken, meaning it must've fallen from her neck back in Mountain Pass Town. It was her personal treasure, and now it was gone. She never felt so scared, isolated, and alone before. All Eevee could do was cry.

"Do not cry, my baby," a gentle voice rang out. A soothing sensation washed over her. Eevee looked up to see a transparent Glaceon, as well as a transparent Umbreon.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Eevee sniffled.

"That's right," the transparent Umbreon, her father, nodded.

"But I thought you were dead," little Eevee sniffled and tilted her head.

"We are, baby. But Arceus allowed us to descend from the heavens to speak with you. Help is on the way, my kit," the transparent Glaceon, her mother, said to her.

"Your Guild is working on getting you back. And a certain Pokémon wants you back more than any other," Umbreon said. "And don't think it's one of your three brothers or four sisters, because they don't even know you were kidnapped. Don't think it's that Poochyena you like, either, because he and his brothers don't even remember their own names, thanks to Darkrai."

"D-D-Darkrai?" Eevee stammered.

"Darkrai, as it was discovered several months ago, leads an alliance of outlaws. Team Poochy was trying to find out which outlaws worked for Darkrai when they went MIA," Umbreon told his daughter.

"W-w-w-what's he going to do to me?" Eevee asked fearfully.

"I don't know, baby. But we'll always be watching over you," Glaceon claimed as she and Umbreon began to fade.

"Wait! Don't go!" Eevee begged and tried to launch forward, but she winced in pain as she stepped with her burned paw. She began to cry, "Please come back! Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Her ears and tail drooped as she shed her tears.

Meanwhile, Oshawott was giving something to Piplup, and it was none other than Eevee's pendant. Oshawott hoped he could activate his Guild Master's Dimensional Scream ability. The pendant did activate it, and this is what Piplup saw:

_Dimensional Scream vision…_

"_Don't worry, Eevee! We wouldn't forget ya!" Oshawott said as he carried Eevee out of a cave on his back. He heard Eevee whimper from his back._

"_Oshawott, the whole island is sinking into the ocean!" Snivy yelled to her leader._

"_We have to get out of here!" Minccino squealed. She was right next to Oshawott, her tail wrapped around Eevee._

"_How?!" Excadrill asked in panic._

"_The mainland isn't for miles," Marill pointed out. "Even Oshawott and I, who are Water-types, would have a hard time."_

"_What do we do?" Tepig asked._

"_We're all going to die!" Pidove panicked. "We're going to die in the rough, rough sea!"_

"_Either way, you're finished!" a sinister voice rang out from behind them. The Pitch Black Pokémon, Darkrai, emerged from the shadows. With him were three Mightyena. "Get them, minions."_

"_Yes, Lord Darkrai," one of them snarled. "You're the evil ones that our master spoke of. Prepare to die!"_

"_Us? Evil?" Azurill repeated. _

"_What are they going to do to us?" a Pachirisu asked. It was female, and she looked frightened. _

"_Poochy, please, you have to remember me!" Eevee whimpered from Oshawott's back._

_End of vision…_

Piplup gasped at what he saw. Chimchar held his arms out just incase his friend was going to fall. He said, "Easy, buddy."

"Piplup, you always get dizzy when you're having a Dimensional Scream," Hannah commented.

"It's a small price to pay for an incredible ability like it," Thomas added.

"Blizzard Island. She's on Blizzard Island," Piplup told Oshawott.

"Did you see anything else?" Tepig asked.

"…No," Piplup lied. Then, he came clean, sort of. "At least, nothing else I could comprehend." It was true, he didn't understand what exactly went on in the vision, as everything happened at once, but he was sure it was a vision of the future. He said to Oshawott while giving him back the pendant, "Go get her."

"I'll rescue her if it's the last thing I do," Oshawott promised. Piplup gulped nervously, but no one noticed. Then, Oshawott turned to his team and said, "Let's go, Poké Friends!"

"HOORAY!" Snivy, Tepig, and Pidove cheered.

"Excuse me?" a high voice squeaked. A Pachirisu stood in the doorway of Piplup's chamber. It was a female, just like the one in Piplup's vision. "I'd like to join the Guild."

"Yay! A new friend for the Poké Pals!" Wigglytuff cheered. "It's time to register her!"

"Right!" Piplup nodded. "Team Poké Friends, go get prepared. Blizzard Island is a very dangerous place."

"Okay," Oshawott nodded as he left with his team. The look in his eyes was determined and fierce.

Minutes later, Chimchar was sitting out a third bed in Minccino and Eevee's room. The third bed was for Pachirisu. Once Pachirisu met all of the other Guild apprentices, she was informed about what happened to Eevee.

Meanwhile, at Fogbound Lake, trouble brewed. Uxie was face-to-face with Darkrai. He said to the Dark-type, "You've nearly caused the world's ruin—twice. I'll see to it that it isn't thrice."

"We'll see," Darkrai chuckled. Uxie started to open his eyes, and a bright yellow light poured out of them, but Darkrai was faster. "You've fallen into my trap!" He summoned the three helplessly levitating Poochyena, who accidently made eye contact with Uxie. In an instant, though it felt like an eternity to them, their memories were gone.

"No!" Uxie gasped at his mistake.

"Poochyena, you three were put in this world to do my bidding," Darkrai told them. They were somehow convinced.

"Is that my name?" the oldest Poochyena asked.

"I think it's mine. I'm Poochyena," the middle Poochyena theorized.

"You're all Poochyena! Just attacking that floating yellow thing!" Darkrai growled.

"Yes, Master What's-your-name," all three Poochyena barked.

"Call me Master Darkrai," Darkrai told them sweetly.

"This is bad!" Uxie gasped. The odds were suddenly against him. It was four against one, and the four against him had a type advantage. His Psychic-type moves would have no effect on them whatsoever. He could only hope that the three Poochyena wouldn't remember their moves.

"Let me go first! Bite!" the oldest Poochyena growled and lunged at Uxie, ensnaring the legendary Pokémon's twin tails in his teeth. Uxie grimaced in pain.

_Azelf, Mesprit, if you two can hear me, you have to flee your lakes! _Uxie said to his friends via telepathy.

_What?! Why?! _Mesprit's voice asked in Uxie's mind. But Darkrai fired Dark Pulse at Uxie before he could respond. He couldn't dodge because the Poochyena hanging onto his tails was weighing him down. He prepared for the worst.

At both the Underground and Crystal Lakes, Mesprit and Azelf yelled, "UXIE!"

Back at Blizzard Island, Eevee wondered when her friends were coming to save her. Were her parents really watching over her? Did she really talk to them? Or was she hallucinating out of tiredness. She was too scared to sleep, especially since Darkrai had a bad habit of being present undetected. She didn't want to go to sleep and be trapped in a nightmare. She daydreamed about what life would be like if her parents were still alive. She cried because she had nothing better to do while trapped in the depths of Crevice Cave. A mean voice snarled, "What's the matter, Princess?" It was Weavile. Her henchman, Arbok and Drapion, as well as several Beedrill were with her.

"Please don't hurt me!" Eevee begged. "I don't know why you took me!"

Weavile snickered and said to the Beedrill, "Go ahead, boys, show her your definition of soft." The Beedrill buzzed and swarmed all around Eevee.


	6. Beginning of the Rescue Mission

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Rescue Mission**

Once reaching the outskirts of Craggy Coast, Team Poké Friends built a small wooden boat. Tepig said, "Uh, no offence, Oshawott, but this thing won't make it all the way to Blizzard Island."

"It will. It has to," Oshawott assured. "Besides, with Snivy navigating, we'll be there in no time."

"Right," Snivy agreed. "We just have to keep our objective in mind, like the Poké Pals always do."

"But Blizzard Island is huge! How will we find Eevee?" Pidove asked.

"We have to think. Eevee is likely being held for ransom, so what dungeon on Blizzard Island is the best for holding prisoners?" Oshawott began to think aloud.

"CREVICE CAVE!" all four Poké Friends realized.

"Let's get this baby in the water!" Oshawott yelled and began to push the raft.

"Wait for me to get on! I'm a Fire-Type!" Tepig panicked and got on the raft. He opened the little sail, and Pidove perched himself on the mast. Snivy jumped onto the raft and Oshawott began swimming as he pushed it out to sea. After getting far enough away from the mainland, Snivy and Tepig helped him onto the raft.

Meanwhile, back in Mountain Pass Town, Piplup was explaining the situation to Officer Magnezone. The police chief buzzed, "BZZT! That is a problem. BZZT!"

"We sent Team Poké Friends out to get her. I hope they'll be alright," Piplup explained.

"BZZT! Worry not! They're Exploration Team material! BZZT! We will soon be leaving for Blizzard Island to help, if it reassures you. BZZT!"

"No, that's okay, Officer. I have another idea in mind. I just need to send a letter to an old friend who can help us. Thomas and Hannah have spoken with Palkia and Dialga, and both legendary Pokémon seemed troubled by Darkrai's outlaw empire."

"BZZT! So we have their support? BZZT!"

"Yep. Undoubtedly."

"BZZT! And who would this old friend be? BZZT!" Magnezone asked.

"You'll see," Piplup winked and assured. "Pelipper just got my letter this morning to take to her."

"BZZT! Her? BZZT!"

"Yep."

Meanwhile, on Blizzard Island, after taking all of those attacks from the Beedrill swarm, Eevee was crying on the cold ground. She felt feverish. Her body ached. Poison Jab after Poison Jab. Sludge Bomb after Sludge Bomb. She had been given a stinging Slash from Weavile. Arbok had used Bite on her aching tail. Drapion hit her in the back with Cross Poison. All she could do was cry and whimper and hope that she'd either die fast or be saved soon. She couldn't hold on for much longer. Apparently Darkrai wanted her alive, because her jailers/attackers backed off for a long time after beating her. She whimpered, "Oshawott, where are you?"

Over in the vicinity of Midnight Forest, Pelipper entered the dungeon with a letter from Guild Master Piplup. After about ten or twenty minutes, he reached the end of the dungeon and saw a beautiful, glowing Pokémon. He asked the Pokémon, "Are you Cresselia by any chance?"

"Yes, I am," the glowing Pokémon turned around and smiled.

"Miss Cresselia, this letter came from a Pokémon named Piplup," Pelipper handed her the letter. With her psychic powers, Cresselia held and opened the letter. She gasped when she read it.

"Thank you, Pelipper. This seems urgent. I must be on my way," Cresselia bowed gratefully and left Midnight Forest.

A while later, Cresselia arrived in Mountain Pass Town. She was greeted by Azurill and Marill, who were sent to run errands by Chimchar. Azurill greeted, "Hi, Miss Cresselia!"

"It looks like you got Guild Master Piplup's letter," Marill commented.

"Hello, boys. I thought you lived in Treasure Town," Cresselia recalled.

"We did. But when the Poké Pals became Guild Master Rank Explorers and decided to set up a Guild here, we wanted to join it and train under them," Marill explained.

"I see. So where is the Guild?"

"It's that big tent over there!" Azurill gestured to the large tent that was the Poké Pals Guild.

"Thank you," Cresselia thanked the boys. She hovered over to a sign that said 'Poké Pals Guild' and found Hannah the Starly perched on top. "Hello, Hannah."

"Hey, Cresselia. You got the letter?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Piplup has been waiting. I'll show you around."

Back with the Poké Friends on their raft, Oshawott was thinking about Eevee, Tepig was sticking his hoof in the water, Snivy was reading her Wonder Map, and Pidove was enjoying the salty ocean breeze. Tepig felt something on the foreleg he dipped into the water. He pulled his hoof out and found a Remoraid sucking on it. He began screaming and running around the raft. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Snivy finally used Vine Whip and whipped the Remoraid off of Tepig. Then, still using Vine Whip, she slapped him upside the head. "What?"

"Can't you see that Oshawott isn't in the mood?!" Snivy asked. "Besides, I can't navigate with that racket."

"Sorry," Tepig sheepishly apologized.

"Eevee…" Oshawott whispered, "Please be alright." He held her pendant in his paw and held it close to his heart. "Please hang on, Eevee. Please."

"Poor guy," Pidove mumbled sympathetically from the custom made crow's nest (or pigeon's nest in this case).

Over at Luminous Spring, Darkrai and the Poochyena brothers observed the light seeping through the trees. Darkrai turned to his new minions, saying, "I hate this place, but in order for you three to have fully lived your purpose, you must use the light to evolve. Once I create my perfect world, that light will be extinguished. Now, go evolve. I must flee before the spring senses my presence."

He then vanished to the outskirts of the forest. From oldest to youngest, the Poochyena evolved into Mightyena. They went to the edge of Mystifying Forest. The oldest reported, "Master Darkrai, we succeeded in evolution."

"Excellent," Darkrai chuckled. He opened a Dimensional Hole, and he and his newly evolved minions went back to Blizzard Island. They came out at the pit of Crevice Cave, yards away from where Eevee sobbed.

"P-P-Poochy?" Eevee looked to the youngest and smallest of the three Mightyena.

"I don't know you, or who this 'Poochy' is," Mightyena snarled, "but Lord Darkrai says that you resist his attempts to create a perfect world. For that, I'll be the one to punish you."

"Poochy, no!" Eevee begged.

"Incinerate!" the Mightyena spit fire at Eevee's already burned paw. (I looked up Mightyena's possible moves. In Black and White, in can be taught Incinerate)

"OOOOW!" Eevee cried. Her paw stung from the burn. More tears streaked her furry face. Mightyena used Bite on her midsection, picked her up in his teeth, shook her violently, and threw her at an icy wall. She yelped in pain and could barely remain conscious. The only reason she was still awake is because she was afraid that Darkrai would give her never ending nightmares that she'd be trapped in with no possible way out. Her vision was hazy. She strained to speak, "Please…stop." All three Mightyena charged up Hyper Beam, and the little Eevee, unable to move, mewled fearfully and braced herself.

"Enough!" Darkrai ordered. The Mightyena team choked back their Hyper Beam attacks. "We want the Poké Pals to believe she is alive. Therefore, we must keep her alive and use her as an advantage. If we don't, we won't have anything that will allow us to bend them around our fingers."

"Understood, my lord," the middle child of the three Mightyena obliged.

"Oshawott…are you really coming?" Eevee whispered and held back her tears.

Back in Mountain Pass Town, Piplup, Chimchar, Thomas, Hannah, Cresselia, and the Guild apprentices stood in a circle at the Guild. Piplup said, "Okay, Pokémon, here's what's going on. Eevee has been kidnapped that status quo as far as her condition is concerned. Team Poké Friends has left to rescue her, but I doubt that they'll be enough in spite of how skilled they are. We do not now Darkrai's whereabouts, but Thomas and Hannah have asked Palkia and Dialga to help us search. They are using their powers to try and locate him as we speak."

"Officer Magnezone reported that Uxie was attacked not long ago, and he claimed it was by Darkrai. Darkrai tried Uxie into stealing the memories of Team Poochy, and the four Dark-types knocked him out," Chimchar reported.

"We will probably have to go out to help Team Poké Friends," Thomas pointed out.

"Any questions?" Hannah asked.

"Let's do this, you guys!" Spoink cheered.

"Our friends need us!" Marill agreed.

"Let's kick Darkrai's butt!" Excadrill suggested.

"Until it turns from black to bright red!" Minccino added.

"No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!" Azurill assured.

"I may be the newbie, but I'm with you guys all the way!" Pachirisu promised.

"HOORAY!" the Pokémon cheered.

"You seem to have quite an enthusiastic bunch you have here," Cresselia commented.

"Yes, we do," Piplup agreed proudly.

Back on the raft with the Poké Friends, Oshawott stood up and yelled to the sky, "I'M COMING, EEVEE! I'LL RESCUE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, SO HANG ON JUST A LITTLE LONGER!"

"Whoa!" his teammates looked on in awe.

"Pidove, can you increase the amount of wind hitting the sail?" Oshawott asked.

"Aye, captain!" Pidove saluted and used gust on the sail.

"Tepig, we could use some thrust. Think you can help?" Oshawott asked.

"Does this answer your question" Tepig turned to face the back of the raft. "Flame Thrower!" The raft took off at high speed.

"Good job, you two! Snivy, keep doing what you're doing! I couldn't have asked for a better navigator!" Oshawott yelled over the sea winds. "Eevee, I'm coming! Hang in there for me! I LOVE YOU, EEVEE!"


	7. Saving Eevee

**Chapter 7: Saving Eevee**

With the Poké Friends, on their raft, Pidove began shouting, "Land ho! Land ho! Land ho!"

"I'm coming, Eevee!" Oshawott shouted. He was about to jump off the raft and swim the rest of the way when Snivy used Vine Whip and held him back.

"Are you crazy? You can't go in there without us!" she said to him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Oshawott said apologetically. "I'm just really worried about her. What if she's dying?!"

"She'll be fine," Snivy assured. "We'll make sure of it."

While no one was looking, the raft crashed into an iceberg. Tepig started screaming and Pidove had to pick him up by his tail. Snivy was jumping from iceberg to iceberg and Oshawott swam to the icy shore. "It's f-f-f-freezing!" Pidove complained as he carried to the shore. Oshawott got out of the water and onto Blizzard Island.

"Hey, guys!" someone called from behind them. Excadrill owned that voice. He and the other guild apprentices were on a larger raft behind them. The Pokémon had to jump from iceberg to iceberg because their raft also crashed. "This is Pachirisu. She just joined our Guild."

"Guys, look! We crashed right next to Crevice Cave!" Marill pointed. But the entrance was frozen over.

"That's a lot of ice," said Azurill as he gaped at the iced over entrance.

"How do we break it?" Minccino asked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Oshawott picked up Spoink, pointed him at the ice, and rammed it. "I'LL SAVE MY EEVEE!"

"ARGH! DON'T KILL ME!" Spoink begged. His head hurt. He dropped his pearl. So he said in between each ramming, "OSHAWOTT…STOP…MY PEARL…OW!"

The ice finally cracked and Oshawott dropped Spoink and charged inside, and his team followed him. Marill handed the giant pink pearl to a very dizzy Spoink. Oshawott charged through the cave, knocking out every Pokémon in his path. Within twenty minutes, he made it to the marred Eevee. She was coughing up blood and was covered in scratches. Her fur was a mess. Oshawott said to her, "Oh, Eevee! Thank goodness I found you!"

"Oshawott…run!" Eevee groaned.

"Not without you," Oshawott told her. He hoisted her onto his back. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here."

"Oshawott! You found her!" Tepig cheered as the rest of Team Poké Friends entered the pit of Crevice Cave.

"Yeah! But she looks hurt. We have to hurry," Oshawott said to him. She coughed up more blood on the back of his head, but he didn't care. "Like, now would be a great time to get out of here."

"Right," the rest of the team nodded. So, they rushed out of the cave and thought they heard howling from behind them. Pidove turned back and saw three Mightyena chasing them, firing attacks like Shadow Ball, Incinerate, and Hyper Beam.

"RUN FASTER!" Pidove squawked at them. He flapped his wings harder than ever.

"Already on it!" Tepig nodded. "Flame Charge!"

"Aqua Jet!" Oshawott used Aqua Jet. He was still carrying Eevee on his back. He and Tepig sped out of Crevice Cave, followed by Snivy and Pidove.

"Don't worry, Eevee! We wouldn't forget ya!" Oshawott said as he carried Eevee out of a cave on his back. He heard Eevee whimper from his back.

"Oshawott, the whole island is sinking into the ocean!" Snivy yelled to her leader.

"We have to get out of here!" Minccino squealed. She was right next to Oshawott, her tail wrapped around Eevee.

"How?!" Excadrill asked in panic.

"The mainland isn't for miles," Marill pointed out. "Even Oshawott and I, who are Water-types, would have a hard time."

"What do we do?" Tepig asked.

"We're all going to die!" Pidove panicked. "We're going to die in the rough, rough sea!"

"Either way, you're finished!" a sinister voice rang out from behind them. The Pitch Black Pokémon, Darkrai, emerged from the shadows. With him were three Mightyena. "Get them, minions."

"Yes, Lord Darkrai," one of them snarled. "You're the evil ones that our master spoke of. Prepare to die!"

"Us? Evil?" Azurill repeated.

"What are they going to do to us?" a Pachirisu asked. She looked frightened.

"Poochy, please, you have to remember me!" Eevee whimpered from Oshawott's back.

"Fire!" Darkrai ordered. The three Mightyena fired their Hyper Beam attacks. It looked like it was all over for the apprentices of the Poké Pals Guild.

"Stop!" a beautiful voice rang out. Cresselia and the Poké Pals appeared between the apprentices and Darkrai's little pack.

"Your days of darkness are over, Darkrai!" Piplup growled.

"Now surrender peacefully," Chimchar ordered.

"Or face our might!" Thomas added.

"The odds are slim, Darkrai. You can't win!" Hannah claimed.

"You forget that no other evades like me," Darkrai pointed out. Everything grew dark.

"I can't see!" Azurill cried.

"It's one of Darkrai's tricks!" Spoink exclaimed.

"I'll break through it!" Cresselia assured. The light given off by her body glowed brighter until the darkness was completely gone. Darkrai and the Mightyena were gone.

"Hello! The island is sinking!" Excadrill reminded them.

"Darkrai…" Piplup growled.

"Eevee needs help. We have to get away! Please! We have to hurry!" Oshawott begged. Eevee coughed up more blood into the snow.

"Alright! Everyone, gather around me!" Thomas instructed. The Turtwig had a ring of Pokémon around him. He channeled his spatial powers and they all warped off the island and back to Mountain Pass Town. Oshawott rushed Eevee to Audino's Hospital/Daycare. Everyone followed him in.

"Nurse Audino! Please! We need help! Eevee needs help!" Oshawott yelled. Audino came out.

"It looks like you got here just in time!" Audino exclaimed and put Eevee on an examination table.

**Is Eevee going to make it? Find out! Please review!**


	8. Eevee's Recovery

**Chapter 8: Eevee's Recovery**

Soon after, Audino fed Eevee some Pecha Berry juice and made tea out of Sitrus Berries. After she gave those to Eevee, she assured, "She should be fine after a good rest."

"I'm staying with her," Oshawott announced. Everyone gasped at him. Piplup smiled at his apprentice. Oshawott said with great dedication, "I want to know that she is okay! I'll stay by her side until she wakes up! I have to!"

"I approve," Piplup nodded. Chimchar looked aghast.

"Guild Master Piplup?!" Chimchar gasped.

"Aw! This is so romantic!" Hannah smiled at the heartwarming moment.

"Nurse Audino, is it alright with you if Oshawott stays here?" Thomas asked. "It is your hospital after all."

"Of course it is all right!" Audino nodded. "I'm glad Oshawott is so dedicated to looking after his fellow Guild apprentice. Anyways, it is getting late. I think I'll get things ready for the nightshift and close up the egg daycare."

"Eevee," Oshawott mumbled as he climbed up onto the examination table and laid down next to her unconscious body. "Please hold on, Eevee. Please wake up soon." He would give up nearly anything to see her chocolate brown eyes open again. He then whispered into one of her long ears, "I love you, Eevee."

"If Oshawott is staying, so are we!" Tepig smiled and assured. Snivy and Pidove nodded in agreement.

"Yep! Because friends stick together!" Piplup nodded in approval.

So, that night, Oshawott slept with Eevee on the examination table. He kept having a strange nightmare. It was like a message playing over and over. The nightmare went like this:

_Dream…_

_A shadowy silhouette was standing, or rather floating, before Oshawott, saying to him, "First, I'll take your belle, and then I'll take your teammates, and then I will take your life. The might Poké Pals will no stop me this time. I will have my revenge. Mystery Dungeon will be a land of darkness. There will be no place safe for you. Even now, I torture your belle. She is receiving a similar message to this one."_

"_What do you want?" Oshawott desperately demanded. He gasped, "No! D-Darkrai!"_

_An image of his love crying in pain appeared before his face, right next to the silhouette. The silhouette of Darkrai hissed, "See? Now, you will remain helpless."_

_Oshawott's body was suddenly heavy. He couldn't move. Darkrai took Eevee, slammed her into the ground, and pulled out three iron thorns. Two of them went through Eevee's ears, pinning them to the ground. Darkrai drove the third one through her tail, pinning it to the ground. Oshawott managed to scream, "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"_

"_I know," Darkrai responded. He fired Dark Pulse at he vulnerable back._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oshawott screamed. _

_End of the dream…_

"Eevee!" Oshawott gasped. He looked around. It was finally morning. Snivy blinked at him, wondering what his nightmares were about. "Oh. Hey, Snivy. Did you have nightmares, too?"

"Yeah. Darkrai was in them. Was he in yours, too?" Snivy asked him. When he nodded, she theorized, "He must have been in town earlier in the night. Darkrai is always up to no good, isn't he? Tepig and Pidove must have been having nightmares like that as well."

"And Eevee!" Oshawott added. He looked at her to see that she was still sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her sleeping body. His gaze lifted and he saw a Flareon and a Glaceon. He recognized them as two of Eevee's four older sisters. "Snivy, look!"

"I know," Snivy told him. "Vaporeon and Espeon brought them here earlier. I was awake by then. The second Vaporeon saw Eevee, she started crying. They apparently got jumped by a Scrafty, a Magcargo, and a Kabutops, as well as two Omastar. The Kabutops and Omastar are believed to have lived in Brine Cave."

"That's awful!" Oshawott gasped. He looked back over to Flareon and Glaceon and saw that they looked really roughed up. They were covered in scrapes and each of them had messy looking fur. "The poor girls."

"N-no. Stay away from my apple," Tepig muttered in his sleep. Snivy and Oshawott smiled at their teammate.

"WHAAAA-POW!" Pidove shouted in his sleep. He woke Tepig up.

"Whoa! Who used Explosion?!" Tepig asked in a panic.

"Good morning to you, too," Snivy replied.

Pidove opened his eyes, blinked twice, and greeted, "Good morning, all!"

"You scared the flipping heck out of me!" Tepig yelled at him. He turned and looked up at Oshawott. "How's Eevee?"

"Still sleeping. I hope she's okay," Oshawott explained glumly. Then, he remembered picking up her necklace with the amulet shaped like an Eevee tail. He pulled it out of the Treasure Bag and wrapped it around her neck. He then kissed her head. "Please wake up soon, my princess."

"Ooh!" Pidove cooed.

"Aw, shut up, Pidove!" Oshawott snapped. Glaceon and Flareon started to wake up.

"Little sis?" Glaceon looked over at Eevee.

"Oshawott, did you save her?" Flareon asked. "We heard she got kidnapped, but we had our paws full at the time. I'm so sorry, Eevee."

"I couldn't have rescued her without my team," Oshawott told them.

"Yeah, you could have. Did you see yourself blow through those dungeons?" Pidove objected. Snivy used Vine Whip and smacked him upside the head. "Or you could continue praising us. Ow, my head hurts."

"O-Oshawott?" Eevee said Oshawott's name as she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. "I…I'm alive."

"Thank goodness!" Oshawott wept tears of joy. "I was so worried about you, Eevee!"

"Oshawott, you are the sweetest and bravest Pokémon I have ever met," Eevee told him. "Thank you for saving me. Oh, Flareon, Glaceon, what are you doing here?"

"We ran into trouble," Glaceon grimaced in pain. "What did they do to you, baby sister?"

"They p-poisoned me and b-beat me and b-burned my p-paw," Eevee stammered while on the verge of tears. "Flare, Glace, I…I saw Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad?" Flareon gasped. It was almost inaudible. "Y-you saw Mom and Dad?"

"I saw their ghosts. Glaceon, did you evolve into a Glaceon because you wanted to be like Mom?" Eevee asked.

"Yeah," Glaceon nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah, I did."

"What did they say?" Flareon asked.

"They just said that they would watch over me when my hope was beginning to fade on Blizzard Island. They also told me that Oshawott would save me. Oshawott, I think my parents like you."

"I'm sure they were wonderful Pokémon," Oshawott said to her.

"Hey, there are our sisters," Vaporeon walked in with Espeon and greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great now," Eevee promised and snuggled with Oshawott.

"Ur, I'm fine," Flareon strained. "My side hurts, but I'm fine."

"Darn Magcargo. My body aches. Ugh! I officially hate the move Rock Slide," Glaceon groaned.

"There's my baby sister," Vaporeon trotted over to Eevee and Oshawott. Vaporeon nuzzled her face against Eevee's and then she apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I feel like a horrible older sister."

"You're a wonderful sister, Vapey. I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"Thanks, Eevee-kit. You're so sweet."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Espeon said to Eevee.

"Thanks, Espy," Eevee thanked her other older sister softly.


	9. Eevee's Brothers

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone. It's hard juggling so many stories at once. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Eevee's Brothers**

Later that afternoon, at Audino's Hospital/Daycare, Eevee was happily snuggling with Oshawott. Oshawott looked more than pleased. He was truly overjoyed. He finally learned that she loved him. He couldn't have been happier if he tried. Then, he saw three Pokémon walk in. A Leafeon, a Jolteon, and an Umbreon. Eevee gasped, "It's my brothers."

"Your brothers?" Oshawott echoed.

"Hey, baby sis," the Leafeon greeted and trotted over to her and Oshawott.

"We heard about what happened," Umbreon added. He looked at Oshawott and asked, "Is this the one who saved you?"

"Yep! Isn't he cute?" Eevee said and endearingly placed her head on Oshawott's chest. He blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Not really," Jolteon tilted his head. "But I'm male, so I wouldn't know your definition of cute."

"Um, what are _they_ doing here?" Vaporeon asked as she came in with Espeon and Nurse Audino.

"Uh-oh," Pidove panicked and hid behind a table.

"Okay, I think I see where this is going," Snivy grumbled and slowly sneaked out the door.

"Wait for me, Snivy!" Tepig called out and ran after her.

"Please, don't fight!" Eevee begged. To her surprise, Vaporeon and Jolteon just started laughing.

"We never planned on fighting, Eevee-kit! We just thought that insinuating we were would be a fun dramatic way to show you that the feud is over," Vaporeon laughed.

"Yeah! We had made up when we had heard that you were kidnapped," Jolteon chuckled. "You okay, baby sis?"

"Our family is whole again?" Eevee asked in a soft, whimpering voice.

"Yes, Eevee. Long over," Umbreon smiled. Eevee gasped to see her brother smile, because that was the one thing he seldom did.

"You see, Eevee? Everything turned out fine," Oshawott smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Then, their noses and foreheads touched.

Leafeon whispered into one of Eevee's long ears, "He's a keeper, sis."

"Don't embarrass her, Leafy," Flareon giggled.

"I wish I met a Water-type half as nice as Oshawott," Vaporeon smiled at her sister and Oshawott. "But those rude, icky Grimer love my figure for some reason."

"The Tentacruel give you some weird looks, too," Espeon recalled. "Other than our brother and a few others, Dark-type Pokémon give me the skeeves."

"The skeeves?" Glaceon repeated. "Who says that?"

"I say it sometimes," Leafeon raised his tail in acknowledgement.

"Everything really did turn out okay," Eevee gasped in realization. But they were forgetting one very important thing.

Back at the Poké Pals Guild, the Poké Pals were staring at a large map mounted on the wall of Piplup's chamber. Piplup, Chimchar, Thomas, and Hannah were all thinking the same thing. They were thinking of their ever-elusive enemy. They were thinking of what this enemy could do next. They were thinking of how to catch him. They were thinking of how to counter his endless arsenal of tricks. But it was the big question that Piplup finally asked, "Where are you, Darkrai?"

**Where is Darkrai, anyways? That's what the Poké Pals plan to find out. This is the end of the story. Now, I know there is a cliffhanger. I'm probably going to make a sequel eventually, but I have so many stories to write at the moment and so many stories to be that it is difficult to get it all in. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. It was fun writing it. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make them longer in the future. Once again, thank you all! See you soon! **

**Signed, **

**your favorite Ranger (I am your favorite Ranger, right?)**


End file.
